C'était presque le paradis
by Vorbei
Summary: [TH]ça n'est pas l'enfer! L'enfer, c'est là où nous allons... on est dans ce qu'il y a de mieux, de plus élevé dans l'enfer... c'est presque le paradis.[rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.]
1. Chapter 1

Voilà un projet qui me tient à coeur. L'idée me vient tout droit de la citation ci-dessous.  
Cette fic n'a absolument rien à voir avec mes anciennes étant donné que je me suis amélioré depuis.  
C'est un peu mon come back xD  
Enfin, bref[fons  
La suite ne dépendra que du nombres et de ce qu'il y a dans vos reviews  
(je sais je suis difficile)  
Mais j'ai trop souvent eu a faire a des "suites stp" sans réel critique :/  
xD  
Ceci dit

Bonne lecture!

« Ça n'est pas l'enfer ! L'enfer c'est là où nous allons. Nous retournons en enfer. Et la charachka est ce qu'il y a de mieux, de plus élevé dans l'enfer, c'en est le premier cercle. _C'était presque le paradis_. »(cf. "Le premier cercle")

* * *

_C'était presque le paradis_

Prologue :

- … j'ai peur…  
- Tout ira bien, ils ne nous trouveront pas… ils repartiront, Bill.  
- Pourquoi Gustav n'est toujours pas revenue ? Il devrait être là.  
- Du calme, Bill.  
- Tom, j'ai peur.  
- Je sais, Bill, moi aussi j'ai peur.  
- Georg, ils sont où ?  
- Juste au dessus, on se tait.

Silence.  
Plancher qui craque.  
Respiration haletante.  
Peur.  
Larmes.  
Tom, Georg et Bill se serrent les uns contre les autres pour se rassurer, un peu.  
Des voix venant d'en haut.

- On en a trouvé un, les autres ne doivent pas être loin.  
- Gus…

Georg empêche Bill de continuer à parler, mais c'est trop tard, la trappe s'ouvre sur un sourire malfaisant.

- Trouvé.

Ils sont emmenés.  
Le jeu de cache-cache qui durait depuis maintenant un an vient de se terminer par un « _Game Over _», prochaine étape : survivre.  
Les hommes les traînent dehors, par les seuls cheveux qu'ils leur restent. Quatre camions les attendent.

- Un dans chaque. Ordonne-t-on.  
- NOOON ! TOOOM ! Hurle Bill vers son frère, qui est éloigné. GEORG ! NOOON !  
- BILL ! JE T'AIME ! GEORG ! Crie à son tour Tom.

Georg est silencieux, il les regarde, il pleure.  
Bill se débat, il est assommé.

_Ce fut le noir total, la nuit sans étoile. Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, l'obscurité l'entourait toujours.  
__Désespoir.  
__Ce n'était pas un rêve.  
__Ce n'était pas un cauchemar.  
__Ce n'était pas l'enfer, ils en étaient encore loin.  
__C'était presque le paradis._


	2. chapitre 1

**Hop là, voilà le chapitre 1  
xD bon, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon mini coup de gueule sur les comms, parce que c'était le prologue et que... ben c'était court donc pour faire une critique constructive... xD voilà**

**petite fleur perverse: En fait, c'est normal que tu ne comprenne rien vu que rien n'est expliqué xD c'est dans le deuxième chapitre que tout devrais être clair ).  
Ensuite, l'explication du titre est à la fin de ce chapitre, avec la dernière partie. xD tu n'es pas un cas desesperé, ne t'inquiète pas(du moins pas pour l'instant xDxD) Merci pour ta review j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :D**

**Petite précision: Pas de yaoï pour cette fic, même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu :/ De toute façon, il n'y aura pas de belles et magnifique histoire d'amour x)**

* * *

_Chapitre 1:_

**Bill**

Bill fut réveillé par la violence des secousses du camion. La route était, de toute évidence, parsemé de gravier et de pierres et le chauffeur roulait trop vite après avoir bu quelques verres d'alcool pour fêter leur prise. Ça, sûr qu'ils en avaient trouvé, du sang impur, comme ils disaient. Quatre camions remplis de "merde" à jeter à la "déchetterie", qu'ils plaisantaient souvent.  
Les "merdes" en question étaient, pour la plupart, mort de trouille. Peur de l'inconnu qui s'annonce douloureux. Parce que, de toute façon, personne n'était revenu.  
Bill s'accoutuma à l'obscurité, la seule ouverture sur le monde n'était qu'une minuscule fenêtre placé à l'extrème droite de la porte.

- Salut. Murmura sa 'voisine'.

Ils étaient assis à même le sol, serré à n'en plus pouvoir bouger. Bill était contre une des cloisons. Il la regarda un moment, elle avait le teint pâle, les yeux cernés, les cheveux coupés, elle était presque chauve. Elle n'était vétu que d'un simple vieux débardeur ainsi qu'un jean, tous les deux troués.

- ça va? Demanda-t-elle.

Bill la regarda, totalement blasé, cela faisait un an qu'on ne lui avait pas posé la question. A vrai dire, elle était devenu tabou, la réponse étant plus qu'évidente.

- Je pète la forme, ça se voit pas? Répondit-il sarcastiquement.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces paroles qu'il les regretta, la situation était, pour ainsi dire, critique, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un tel comportement. Mais la jeune fille ne se démonta pas.

- Alors fais gaffe, Bill, parce que demain sera pire, et après-demain bien plus invivable.  
- …comment tu connais mon prénom?  
- J'étais fan, avant, quand on était encore libre de l'être.  
- Et tu m'as reconnu? Tu m'a vu? Cheveux coupés, sec comme de la paille, abîmé, yeux cernés…  
- J'aurais pu te reconnaître n'importe où, n'importe comment. Et, en plus, ta voix est reconnaissable.

Nouvelle secousse, la peur revint dans le ventre de Bill.

- Dis, ils ont survécu, les autres?

Et voilà, Bill pleurait de nouveau. Elle, elle avait l'impression d'avoir dit une bêtise.

- On a été pris ensemble… enfin, Gustav un peu avant.

Elle baissa la tête un moment, puis le regarda de nouveau.

- Il faut qu'on soit fort, tout s'arrangera.  
- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr?  
- Rien n'est moins sûr, mais je continue d'y croire.  
- Comment tu fais?  
- Tu y croie aussi, sinon, tu te serais tué, comme beaucoup, avant qu'on te prenne.

Silence. Bill avait cessé de pleurer pourtant on entendait des sanglots. Sanglots d'une petite fille à l'autre bout du camion.

- Pourquoi t'es ici, toi? Demanda Bill.  
- j'ai voulu nous défendre, mais les gens sont terriblement cons quand ils ont peur… tu verras, Bill, quand tout sera terminé, certains diront "J'aurais voulu entrer dans la résistance, mais aucune opportunité ne s'est offerte à moi."  
- La résistance?  
- Tu le savais pas? On est pas encore aussi nombreux qu'on le voudrait, mais on existe.  
- ça fait un an qu'on évite de sortir…

Bill posa sa tête contre la paroi, elle se tut, il se replongea, malgré lui, dans ses souvenirs.

_Souvenirs d'une vie désormais révolu, tout comme celle qu'il avait tant aimé.__  
__C'était presque le paradis mais rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant._

**Georg**

Les larmes avaient cessé depuis longtemps lorsque Georg observa tous ceux qui l'entourait. Personne n'osait parler, les visages étaient sombres, la plupart étaient dénué d'espoir et pleins de pleurs. A cet instant, Georg aurait tout fait pour remonter le temps. Il frappa sa tête contre la porte du camion qui s'ouvrit sur le coups. Il tomba à terre, se releva presque immédiatement. Les prisonniers s'échappaient, le camion s'arrêterait bientôt.  
"C'est ma chance." Pensa Georg.  
Il se mit à courir vers une fôret. Derrière lui, des hommes étaient sortis du camion et hurlaient mais il ne se retourna pas, il courut le plus vite qu'il le put. La peur lui nouait le ventre mais les bruit s'atténuaient. Il s'arrêta devant une maison près d'une rivière, Georg pris le risque de frapper, c'est un vieil homme qui ouvrit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il bougon.

Mais Georg ne répondit pas, se retournant en entendant des voix.

- Il y en a un qui s'est enfui par ici! Criait-on.

L'homme empoigna Georg, tremblant de peur, et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Ils croisèrent une femme agé puis arrivèrent dans une chambre. L'homme ouvrit la penderie, poussa les vêtements et ouvrit une porte caché. Déjà, les gardes frappaient violemment à la porte. Georg entra dans la petite pièce caché.

- Tu bouge pas de là et tu te taie, je reviendrais bientôt.

Et le vieil homme ferma, laissant Georg dans l'obscurité et le silence. Il s'accroupit et pu enfin soufflé. Il se rendit compte de la chance incroyable qui l'avait frappé. La porte du camion avait du être mal fermé par un des gardes. Il pensa à ses amis qui devaient encore être prisonniers et pleura. Georg était patient et nonchalant, mais c'en était trop, il se jura de tout faire pour que le carnage cesse enfin. Puis, il se replongea dans les souvenirs de l'année qu'ils avaient vécu dans la peur.

_Souvenirs d'une vie désormais révolu, tout comme celle qu'il avait tant aimé.  
C'était presque le paradis mais rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant._

**Gustav**

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?"  
"Ils les ont trouvés?"  
"S'ils les ont trouvés, c'est de ma faute."  
"J'espère qu'ils sont encore là-bas..."  
C'est dans ces pensées chaotique pleine de remords que Gustav s'assoupit, il était fatigué et ne put s'en empêhcer. Ses rêves l'emmenèrent re-visiter ses souvenirs...

_Souvenirs d'une vie désormais révolu, tout comme celle qu'il avait tant aimé.  
C'était presque le paradis mais rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant._

**Tom**

Le camion s'arréta après seulement un quart d'heure de route.  
Pourtant la lumière parut aveuglante à Tom et aux autres prisonniers. Ils furent emmenés en file indienne jusqu'à la "maison d'arrêt" C'était comme qu'_on_ avait décidé de les apeller, ainsi les habitants ne cherchaient pas à en savoir plus. La véritable raison de cette discretion, c'était parce que quelques rumeurs étaient arrivés à leurs oreilles.  
Tom fut emmenés, comme tous les autres, à une grande cellule. Il regarda autours de lui et dit:  
- Alors c'est ça, l'enfer...  
Un homme plutôt agé à l'air de connaître tout de la vie le regarda:  
- ça n'est pas l'enfer... ça n'est pas l'enfer! L'enfer, c'est là où nous allons... on est dans ce qu'il y a de mieux, de plus élevè dans l'enfer... c'est presque le paradis.(cf Le premier cercle)  
Tom n'y préta pas beaucoup d'attention. Il s'assit à même le sol, comme tout le monde, et attendit. Quoi? Il n'en savais rien et esperait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne le saurais jamais. L'attente, si longue, le fit soudainement replongé dans ses souvenirs.

_Souvenirs d'une vie désormais révolu, tout comme celle qu'il avait tant aimé.  
C'était presque le paradis mais rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant._

_Fin du chapitre_

**P.S:**** Il y a des rencontres éphémère.****  
****Il y a des individus que l'on croise sans espoir de lendemain.****  
**

* * *

Voilà :)

J'attends vos critiques  
(xD aïe ça va être dur)


	3. chapitre 2, les souvenirs

* * *

_**C'était presque le paradis**_

_Chapitre 2, les souvenirs_

**Chaque jours, la certitude que leurs vies durerait encore longtemps diminuait un peu plus. Leurs rêves s'étaient envolés pour faire place à leurs peurs. Ils sortaient le moins possible. Et quand cela était devenu obligatoire, leurs regards tourmentés cherchaient à trouver la moindre menace. Le ciel de leurs vies s'était couvert de nuages gris.****  
****Chaque jours, Bill posait la même question qui rendait perplexes et tristes ses amis.****  
****"Que vas-t-on devenir?"****  
****Et chaque jours, son frère essayait tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère en blaguant, mais ça n'était plus aussi efficace qu'avant.****  
****Puisque, de toute façon, "avant" avait disparu définitivement...**

_Gustav_

Je me souviens des premiers jours d'enfer comme d'un long cauchemar qui n'aurais toujours pas pris fin.  
Je suis musicien, c'est simplement pour ça que je n'ai pas eu ce droit universel qu'est de vivre.  
ça fait maintenant un an que tout as basculé. Moi et mon groupe, on a du se cacher pour ne pas être enfermé dans les maisons d'arrêt qui avaient été construit dans tout le pays et au delà. On s'est caché. On a du dire adieu à tout ce et ceux qu'on aimait... Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de ma famille.  
Mais nous étions quatre, à jamais et nous nous étions promis de nous en sortir.

#- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir? Demanda Bill en s'asseyant.  
Ils étaient tous les quatres assient autours d'une table ronde, éclairé par une petite ampoule grésillante.  
- ça fait deux jours, Bill, il faut qu'on y réfléchisse calmement. Dit Georg.  
Gustav frappa de son poings la table.  
- Bordel Georg! On est cerné! Comment tu veux être calme?!  
- Ce n'est pas en t'énervant que ça va s'arranger.  
- Mais ouvre les yeux! La situation n'est pas entre nos mains! La _majorité_ était pour que ce... ce putain de connard soit à la tête de ce pays!  
- Tous le pays se sent perdu, c'est clair... mais on est _ensemble_. On va survivre _ensemble_ et on en sortira plus vivant que jamais.  
- C'est promis? Demanda Bill.  
- Promis. Répondit Georg.  
- ... promis. Enchaîna Gustav.  
- Pfff j'aurais largement préféré être avec de jolies filles...  
Ils ésquissèrent tous n sourire encore remplis d'espoir. Tom regarda ensuite son frère dans les yeux.  
- Promis.#

_Georg_

Les jours passaient et l'espoir que tous s'arrange faiblissait. Malgré le fait que chaque jours, nous essayions de nous remonter le moral, mais c'était de moins en moins efficace. Nous tentions de sortir le moins possible et seulement en étant seul.  
Souvent, je devais faire face aux colères de Gustav, qui avait du mal à rester enfermé.  
La nourriture était de plus en plus dur à se procurer et l'argent nous manquait.  
Mais nous étions quatre et, à chaque doute, nous nous rappelions notre promesse.  
Ensemble dans l'éternité.

#Tom entra dans la maison, un petit panier à la main qu'il posa sur la table ronde.  
- C'est tout...  
La mine triste, Tom s'assit entre Georg et Bill.  
- C'est vraiment galère, on se croirait au temps d'Hitler.  
- T'as jamais vécu au temps d'Hitler, idiot. Lui répliqua son frère.  
- Oui, mais moi, j'ai étudié.  
- J'vous l'ai pas dit pour pas vous faire peut... les coupa Georg. Mais j'ai vu des affiches de propagandes... "Hitler est notre guide".  
Un lourd silence s'installa.  
- Ils vont finir une balle dans la tête alors? Tenta Tom  
Bill le regarda d'une façon qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il aurait du se taire, mais Georg prit la parole.  
- T'as raison, Tom. Hitler n'as pas duré, eux non plus. Et on pourra recommencer à vivre normalement... très vite.  
Ils se regardèrent, dessinant de mince espoir sur leurs lèvres.#

_Tom_

Après 6mois de cahe-cache sans oser parler à quelqu'un, nous avons enfin eu des nouvelles de l'exterieur. Hélas, elles étaient loin d'être réjouissante.  
Je tentais de blaguer, pour détendre l'athmosphère, mais le coeur y était de moins en moins.  
L'espoir nous quittait mais nous continuions de tenter de le retenir, c'était presque inutile.

#Gustav entra, posa violemment le petit panier de vivre et se mit à faire les cents pas afin de calmer sa colère.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Bill, inquiet.  
- J'ai entendu une discussion.  
Il fit un geste brusque qui envoya une chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
- Calme-toi. Tenta Georg.  
- JE PEUX PAS MA CALMER! BORDEL ON EST FOUTU! Hurla-t-il alors qu'une petit larme coulait le long de sa joue.  
- ...qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient? Demanda Tom.  
Gustav s'assit et pris son visage dans ses mains.  
- C'est la guerre, ils ont plus de la moitié de l'Europe.  
Un long silence s'installa avant que Gustav ne poursuive.  
- Ils ont construit ce qu'ils apellent des maisons d'arrêt.  
- ... des... maisons d'arrêt? Répéta Bill, envahis par la peur.  
- Ouais Bill, je crois que c'est exactement ce à quoi on pense tous.  
- Alors quand ils disaient "Hitler est notre guide"...  
Personne n'ajouta rien de la soirée.  
Ce soir-là, le desespoir s'étaient inviter chez eux sans crier gare.#

_Bill_

Les mois passaient, la police grossissait, notre peur aussi.  
De temps en temps, nous parlions d'avant poiur ne pas oublier, mais cela devenait douloureux.  
Le plus dur était de trouver l'espoir.  
Georg nous rappellais souvent notre promesse mais il était difficile de lui répondre.  
Malgré tous, nous cachions nos peur et désespoir.  
Nous étions ensemble.

#- La situation va devenir de plus en plus délicate pour nous avec le renforcement de la police. Il ne va pas falloir paraître suspects.  
- On a tous coupé nos cheveux et on porte des fringues miteuse, comment veux-tu qu'on paraisse suspect?  
- On est jamais trop prudent.  
- Arrête avec ça Georg, ça fait un an que tu nous le rabache. Lui dit Gustav. _un an_  
- Je veux qu'on tienne notre foutu promesse.  
- ... nous aussi... Georg, nous aussi. Murmura Bill.  
- Mais vous y croyez moins que moi.  
Un silence s'installa seulement dérangé par un gargouillement.  
- ... désolé, j'ai faim. Dit Bill.  
- On a tous faim, petit frère.  
- Je vais essayer de ramener quelque chose. Dit Gustav avant de sortir.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, on frappait violemment à la porte...#

**Il y a des souvenirs qu'on préfererait enterré.****  
****Malheureusement, ce sont eux qui nous hante à chaque minutes...**


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour tout le monde :D  
Heureusement que j'ai pensé à cette fic sinon j'aurais jamais poster xD  
Donc voilà la chapitre trois  
J'ai terminé d'écrire "c'était presque le paradis" donc si je tarde a poster, n'hésitez pas à me rapeller que vous voulez la suite - j'ai une mémoire de poisson xD -  
Sur ce Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui continue à me lire )_

**

* * *

**

chapitre 3: 

_Gustav_

- Bonjour...  
Gustav releva la tête vers la personne qui lui parlait. Il était solidement attaché à une chaise. La pièce était sombre, éclairé par une unique petite ampoule. La femme qui lui faisait face s'assit, posa ses coudes sur la tables qui les séparait.  
- Commentcons par le début.  
Elle avait de long cheveux blonds ondulés. Son visage était très legerement maquillé mais assez pâle, ce qui soulignait et accentuait la profondeur de ses yeux vert. Elle portait un tailleur chic noir à rayures verticale blanches.  
- Comment tu t'apelles.  
Gustav la défia du regard sans même prononcé un mot, ce qui la fit soupirer.  
- On ne vas pas y passer des heures, si tu veux savoir aujourd'hui est une grosse journée et tu es loin d'être le seul.  
- J'en ai rien à foutre. Répondit-il agressivement.  
Elle se leva brusquement et posa brutalement ses mains sur la table.  
- Si tu ne me réponds pas, des amis à moi viendront et crois-moi, ils ne sont pas si sympa que moi.  
- J'ai rien à perdre.  
Un sourire se déssina sur le visage de la femme.  
- Tu en es sûr?  
Pendant plus d'une minute, leur regard ne dévièrent pas. Puis, Gustav regarda vers le sol.  
- Gustav Schaffer. Murmura-t-il.  
- Bien! On avance! Quel est ton crime?  
- Vivre, selon vous.  
La femme émit un petit rire.  
- ça, je le savais déjà, mais pourquoi?  
A cet instant, un homme entra, glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de la femme et ressortit par l'unique porte.  
- Aaah! Je me disais bien que je t'avais déjà vu!  
- Allez vous faire foutre.  
- C'est con, hein?  
- Quoi? Votre façon de pensée? Ouais, je confirme.  
Elle esquissa un mince sourire.  
- Non, je parlais de la vie. Comme elle peut se retourner d'un coups.  
- J'espère que vous creverez dans d'atroces souffrances.  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime bien, dommage que tu es l'esprit si fermé.  
- C'est moi qui est l'esprit fermé?! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites!  
- Je le ré-interogerais plus tard. Dit-elle à un homme avant de disparaitre.

_Bill_

- Bill kaulitz. Je me demandais quand nous vous attraperions enfin!  
L'homme s'approcha de Bill qui était attaché à une chaise. La pièce était sensiblement la même que celle où Gustav attendait.  
- Je dois dire que toi, en particulier, tu me sors par les yeux. Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. A chaque fois que je te voyait, j'avais envie de te mettre une balle dans la tête... et sais pas le mieux! C'est encore le cas.  
Les lèvres de Bill tremblait par la peur, il gardait les yeux fermé mais les ouvrit afin de regarder l'homme.  
Grand, barraqué, chauve, costard cravate. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus.  
Il ouvrit sa veste, laissant Bill aperçevoire l'arme qui s'y cachait.  
- Tu vois, _Bill_, to, look était déjà derangeant. Ta voix, votre "musique", c'était vraiment... un supplice. Mais ça ne te suffisait pas. Toutes les pré-ados fantasmait sur toi... et il a fallu que ma copine aussi. ça, mon petit Bill, ça ne joue pas beaucoup en ta faveur.  
En disant ces derniers mots, l'homme tapota sur la joue de Bill. Celui-ci regardait tantôt l'homme, tantôt le pistolet, terrifié. L'homme sourit avant de faire un geste brusque pour prendre l'arme et la pointa sur le crâne de Bill. Il s'approcha afin que le canon touhe son front.  
- Alors, _Bill_, on m'a dit que c'est toi qui a permis à mes hommes de vous trouver. C'est vrai ça?  
Une larme coula le long de la joue de Bill alors que la peur faisait tremblé tout son corps. L'homme écmata de rire, rangea son arme et sortit, laissant Bill seul à seul avec sa culpabilité.

_Tom_

Au même moment, Tom était traîner dans la cellule qu'il occupait avec nombre de personnes. Il était à moitié inconscient, son visage était recouvert d'ématomes et une traînée de sang le précédait.  
- On fait moins le malin, hein? Dit un garde en le jetant dans la cellule.

_Georg_

Georg entra dans le bar que lui avait indiqué le vieux couple qui l'hébergait. Il se dirigea vers un des serveur.  
- Bonjour, je cherche Andréas.  
- C'est pour?  
- ... je voudrais complimenter le chef.  
Georg trouvait assez idiot la petite phrase clé et avait l'impression de se trouver dans un film mais il suivait rigoureusement les indications du vieil homme. Il suivit le serveur et se retrouva dans une petite pièce, quelqu'un semblait attendre.  
- Andréas? C'est toi? Demanda Georg, abasourdie.  
Le dit Andréas équarcquilla les yeux avant de se lever. Ils se firent une longue accolade.  
- Georg! Bordel moi qui pensais... où sont les autres?  
- Ils se sont fait prendre...;  
Andréas frappa le mur d'un mouvement de colère.  
- Ecoute, Andréas, avant que je ne te raconte tous, je veux faire partie de ton équipe.  
- ... ça m'ettone pas de toi. Allez, viens... on a des choses à se raconter.  
Sur ses paroles, ils sortirent de la petite pièce où, depuis un an déjà, la resistance grandissait petit à petit.

* * *

_J'ai vraiment adorée écrire la partie sur Bill - moi, sadique? xD -  
J'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu :D  
Je sais que cette fiction est trop rapide mais j'ai pas réussi à l'allonger, désolé  
Oubliez pas les reviews_


End file.
